Tokyo Hill : Primary Year One
by Tap-Chan
Summary: Children will always be children. Watch them begin school for the first time.


Title:Tokyo Hill:Primary  
Author:Tapestry  
Time:Year One.Part 1  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
*denotes thought  
19/1/01  
  
As you all probably know,Tokyo Hill was the start of the Tokyo Hill Series.  
A series of crazy exploits of children in Tokyo Hill growing up and facing  
everyday problems from academic achievements to peer pressure.Enter the  
world of Tokyo Hill...  
  
  
A seven year old blonde tilted her head to stare curiously at the   
building in front of her.Her golden curls in pigtails spilled over one  
shoulder.Her clear aqua blue luminous eyes regarding the world around her  
with genuine interest.She wore an ordinary uniform which all the students   
of Tokyo Hill Primary wore.Boys were dressed in smart dark blue sailor   
jackets and dark blue pants.While the girls wore a similar dark blue sailor  
jackets and blue and white checkered skirts.  
The girl held a pink bunny bag in one hand and a woman's hand tightly in  
another.The woman had dark curls and aqua eyes.  
"Ikuko!!"came a voice.  
"Kyshi!!"smiled Tsukino Hono Ikuko.  
  
The woman walking towards them held onto a raven haired violet-eyed girl.  
She was the same age as the blonde child.Both children stared at each other  
in interest.  
"It's been so long!!I can't believe it!!"smiled Kyshi.  
"Indeed!!"smiled Ikuko.  
"Oh my!!Is that little Usagi??"breathed Kyshi.  
Ikuko beamed proudly staring down at her seven year old daughter,  
Tsukino Usagi.  
"Yes.I believe that's your little Rei."  
  
"Why goodness,yes.I really can't believe how quick children grow up!!  
It seems it was only yesterday Rei was a baby!!"  
"I agree."sighed Ikuko as she looked down at Usagi.  
"Usagi,say hello to Hino Rei.She's Kyshi-mama's little girl."smiled  
Ikuko.  
"Hello."whispered Usagi.  
"Hi."replied the raven-haired child.  
  
The school bell rang.  
  
"Mama...must I really go???"asked Usagi as she stared up at her mother.  
"Good heavens!!Of course Usa-chan.Now run along."  
"You go with Usagi,Rei.Don't be naughty."  
"Mama-"began Rei.  
  
But both girls found themselves pushed to the school entrance without  
another chance for protests.  
Both girls stared at each other.Feeling lost and insecure,both clasped  
each others hands and entered the school....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lunch hour...  
  
Rei and Usagi sat together beneath a tree and ate their meals in silence.  
A girl with mahogany tresses in a ponytail sat down beside them her face  
beaming.Her emerald eyes were shining.  
"Hi."she smiled.  
  
"Hello.."answered the two girls uncertainly.  
"My name Kino Makoto.What's yours??"  
  
"I'm Tsukino Usagi.I know your family!!Your papa's my Papa's friend!!"  
"I'm Hino Rei."  
  
Kino Makoto nodded."I heard of both your families.Want to play   
hopskotch??Or maybe ride the swing or the slide?"asked Makoto brightly.  
Rei and Usagi's faces brightened to the prospect of playing games.  
  
The three spent the better half of their recess playing on the  
monkey bars and the slides.By the time recess ended,all three were friends.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere else during recess...  
  
Out on the Tokyo Hill Primary fields,there were a few boys who were  
rolling about laughing in the grass.  
Second Year at Tokyo Hill Primary,Chiba Mamoru was rolling about with  
his best friends,Furuhata Motoki and Kumada Yuuichirou.The three were  
rolling about and trying to stuff tufts of grass down each other's uniforms.  
"Stop!!!"laughed Chiba Mamoru.He was eight years old with midnight eyes  
and midnight hair.There was a promise of good looks in his features.  
Furuhata Motoki,a sandy blonde with bright brown eyes stuck his head up  
which was covered in dirt and grass.  
"What??"  
"I was thinking.."began Mamoru when Yuuichirou faked a swoon.  
Mamoru threw a fistful of dirt at him."Don't act like a girl."  
Yuuichirou's face shot up."I do NOT act like a girl."shouted Yuuichirou  
indignantly waving a tiny dirty grubby fist in the air.Kumada Yuuichirou  
with messy dark brown hair and brown eyes puffed his cheeks like a   
fat bullfrog.  
"I was thinking,do you think it'd be a good idea to catch some creepy  
crawlies and stick them in the girls hair??"asked Mamoru.  
"You jus' don't wanna be dirty,Mamoru!!"laughed Yuuichirou.  
"I think that's a great idea!!"smiled Motoki  
  
In a flash,the three dirty boys were up and rushing about the field,  
trying to catch grasshoppers,looking under leaves for caterpillars and   
spiders.Their tumbling in the grass forgotten.As all little carefree boys  
usually do.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hino Rei stepped into the foyer of her house.Her mother was probably off  
to another charity event and her father was still at work.That accounted  
for the chauffeured limo.  
How she longed to hear the sounds of her parents voices again.Running  
up the stairs,Rei headed towards her room.  
Jumping onto her bed,Rei cuddled one of the many giant stuffed animals  
she owned.The bed bounced beneath her weight.  
Rei flopped back staring past the furry stuffed animal to stare at the  
ceiling.It was boring...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next day...  
  
"I'll never understand this."wailed Usagi during recess as she stared  
at the offending maths book.  
"Rei,what do have 2+3=? down for??"asked Usagi hopefully.  
"I have 5."answered Rei.  
"Lets play on that merry-go-round thingie."suggested Makoto slamming her  
book shut.  
A girl probably a year or two older walked past them complaining to her  
friends in an irritating whine.  
"Mama has me up for three instruments...can you believe it??THREE.  
Mama says a young lady of breeding should know how to play the piano,the  
flute and the harp!!I have such a tight schedule especially with my art,  
ballet and singing lessons."  
Makoto and Rei did retching noises.Usagi smothered a laugh.  
  
"Her mama is definately keeping her busy."said Makoto.  
"I'd hate it if mama asked me to play the piano.It's DREADFUL."sighed  
Usagi.  
"Usagi??"  
"Hmm??"  
"What did you answer for question #9??"asked Makoto.  
"Ask Unazuki."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru stared down from his perch.A newspaper hat on his head with his  
hair sticking out from under it.  
He and his bestfriends had climbed the tree and had his butler build a  
tree house for them.  
"Down with girls!!"laughed Motoki punching his fist in the air.  
"Girls are only good for teasing!!"laughed Mamoru.  
"Girls have the cooties!!"exclaimed Yuuichirou.  
  
"That's the girls line,stupid!!"corrected Mamoru.  
Yuuichirou merely stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Motoki!!Isn't that your sister??"asked Mamoru as he pointed down at a   
strawberry blonde.  
"Yeah.She's with the neighbour's kid.Tsukino Usagi.I heard her mama  
gave her a kid brother a year ago."said Motoki surveying the scene with  
disinterest.  
"Tsukino Usagi???Rabbit of the Moon???I heard of her family.I believe  
Papa is friends."said Mamoru as he wrinkled his nose at her name.  
"What's wrong with Rabbit of the Moon??Yours is Earth Protector."shot  
Yuuichirou.  
"Ewwww!!!Yuuichirou LIKES GIRLS!!!"exclaimed Mamoru aloud.  
  
Instead of ambushing any girl as planned,the three ended soaking each  
other with their mountain of water balloons.Leaving Furuhata Unazuki and  
Tsukino Usagi to stare up at the dripping tree house in confusion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't worry about it Usagi.My brother is fooling with his friends again."  
sighed Unazuki.  
"I thought it was beginning to rain."said Usagi hugging her bunny to her.  
"Let's play tea party at your house,Usagi.Motoki is sure to be running  
about with his friends."sniffed Unazuki is distaste.  
  
Suddenly,a water balloon whizzed past them landing with a splat on the  
sidewalk.  
Usagi and Unazuki peered up at the house and their eyes came into  
contact with three wet heads with mischievious faces.  
"FIIIIRRRRRRRE!!!"shouted Mamoru.  
  
More water balloons came whizing down on them.A water balloon hit  
Usagi,soaking her.Unazuki was wet too.  
"Let the girls have it!!!"laughed Motoki.  
  
"MOOOMMMYYY!!!"shouted Unazuki running into the house with Usagi  
at her heels.  
"Uh-oh..."groaned three boys.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Motoki,what have I told you about teasing your sister??"asked   
Mrs.Furuhata.  
"Make sure there's no evidence???"asked Motoki hopefully.  
  
Ikuko gave a little laugh.Roika sighed and stared disapprovingly at  
her son.  
"I believe what you have here,is a fledgling lawyer,Roika."smiled Ikuko.  
"If only."sighed Roika.  
"You cannot blame them,Roika.Boys will be boys.I remember when I was a  
lad,I used to throw sticks at girls.Pull a couple of pigtails or so."  
grinned Motoki's father,Furuhata Hikaru.  
"Hikaru!!Not in front of the boys,please.I don't want you giving them  
anymore ideas."reprimanded Roika.  
Turning to the three guilty boys,Roika looked at them sternly.  
  
"Be off with you.I want nobody running to me to complain about the  
three of you.Is that understood??"asked Roika.  
"Yes,mama."replied Motoki.  
"Yes,Roika-mama."said Mamoru.  
"Yes,Roika-mama."said Yuuichirou.  
  
Roika smiled and gave the three boys a push outside."Be off with you  
ruffians.And no more teasing the girls,Motoki."warned his mother.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Later~  
  
Usagi stuck her head out of Unazuki's room when she heard the wails of  
the boys.It was dark outside and her mama and the others had just arrived  
at the Furuhata mansion for dinner.  
"No!!I don' wanna take a bath!!"wailed Motoki.  
"We don't wanna!!"protested Mamoru.  
Yuuichirou let out a howl of dismay.  
  
Usagi watched in fascination as Motoki and Yuuichirou's mothers caught   
the boys by their collars.  
"No.You boys are FILTHY.And I doubt your parents would approve of your  
state and allow you to eat dinner."reprimanded Mrs Furuhata.  
"But mama!!I don't wanna bathe!!I don't!!"cried Motoki waving his short  
arms about.  
Usagi sighed as the bathroom door closed.She could still hear the cries  
and wails of protest.  
  
~One hour later~  
  
Usagi was standing at her father's legs while her mother held her  
toddler of a brother who was sucking his thumb dreamily.  
She stared at the three boys who were wearing scowls on their faces.  
Their wet hair was combed back neatly and they were wearing clean crisp  
shirts and pants.Their once dirty cheeks now scrubbed clean and shiny.  
Usagi also noted Mrs Furuhata and Mrs Kumada's change of garments.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru scowled unhappily.He hated baths.His eyes fell upon his parents  
and his disposition brightened instantly.  
"Papa!!"shouted Mamoru running towards his father who caught him up and  
swung him around as he laughed with glee.  
"Hello Mamoru.You've been giving Roika-mama a hard time haven't you."  
smiled his father.  
Roika rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hard is an understatement Ryu.Please...do not torture me with the  
need to bathe your son ever again."shuddered Roika.  
Furuhata Hikaru laughed at his wife's comments."Why darling,surely you  
jest??"  
"Never,Hikaru.I'd like to see you try and bathe those rebels.I swear,  
we need to tell one of the maids to clean up the bathroom.It's a lake in  
there.The three of them wouldn't keep still.They splashed all the  
water out of the bathtub."sighed Roika.  
  
Ryu gave a laugh and turned to look at his son who was staring at his   
mother.  
Ryu shot a glance at his wife who was examining her nails and not  
paying attention to anything.  
"Kwannon."said Ryu coldly.  
His wife looked up reluctantly with a bored expression on her face.Her  
eyebrows lifted in question.  
Ryu glared angrily at her and turned to look down at Mamoru who was   
looking at his mother with adoring eyes.  
Kwannon turned to look at her son.  
  
"Hello,Mamoru.."said his mother who placed a swift kiss on his cheek.  
Her attention returned to her nails.  
But Mamoru didn't notice.He was satisfied and wriggled in his father  
arms who let him down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little after dinner,when the adults were talking over dessert,they  
heard bumps and squeals of delight coming from the foyer.  
Hurriedly,they rushed to investigate.  
  
Mamoru,Motoki and Yuuichirou were apparently sliding down the banister  
with glee then running back up and repeating the act.  
Down at the stairs,Rei,Makoto,Unazuki and Usagi were staring at the  
three boys in amazement and awe.  
"Oh,Motoki!!"exclaimed Mrs Furuhata with dismay.  
"Yuuichirou!"reprimanded his father.  
"Mamoru!"said his father sternly.  
  
The three boys stood at the bottom of the stairs,their heads down  
in dismay.  
"Motoki...couldn't you and the others find something LESS dangerous  
to play with??"groaned Roika rubbing her head.  
"There,there darling.They're only boys.Eight year old boys."smiled   
Hikaru as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.  
  
Roika felt someone tugging at her dress.Looking down,she saw Motoki,  
his eyes full of unshed tears.  
"I'm sorry,mama??"said Motoki unsurely.  
"Oh,baby.Don't cry.Mama's not angry.I was just worried about you."smiled  
Roika bending down to her son's height.Motoki gave his mother a hug.  
Roika kissed her son's forehead.  
  
Standing up,Roika stared at her son.  
  
"Alright,you little ragamuffins.If you don't move along to the kitchen,  
you'll not be getting you apple pie and ice cream."smiled Roika as she  
stared down at the children who whooped with joy and rushed towards the  
dining room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi sat in class,her eyes were positively welded to the window.Birds  
were fluttering about and the grass was wet with dew.  
  
"Usagi!!"called the teacher.  
"Psst!!Usa!!"whispered Makoto frantically.  
  
"TSUKINO USAGI!!"exclaimed the teacher.  
  
Usagi jumped at the teacher's tone."Hai,Kodashi-sensei?"  
"Usagi...you MUST pay attention.You cannot always daydream."sighed the  
teacher.  
"I'm sorry,Kodashi-sensei."  
  
"It's all right.Just listen to the lesson.Spell chrysanthemum."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru groaned as he stared at the work in front of him.Currently,he  
wasn't at all interested in what 7+12-15=?.He wanted to go  
outside.Everything was just lush and green....  
"Mamoru.Can you answer the 3rd question??"asked his teacher.  
  
Mamoru stared at the blackboard.The third question was 5+7-12+3=?  
"3,Roshiro-sensei."  
  
"Very good,Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru sat down and began to think of the grounds outside once more.  
He was as happy as any boy in Tokyo Hill should be.His family was rich,  
like the other prestigious families in Tokyo Hill and his parents loved  
him.  
  
AN:Remember!!This is MAMORU thinking.We all know what a snob his mom is!  
  
Life was good...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
Okay...I kinda got stuck so I'll stop this here first.I know,Mamoru and  
some others appearing won't be a year one for them,but it's mostly based  
on Usagi anyway.So...I need your help minna.What do little boys and girls  
at their age actually do???I can't remember already. :p  
Email please??? 


End file.
